First-in first-out (FIFO) circuits are used in electronic circuits for buffering and flow control. A FIFO circuit may include dual-port storage, where one port of the storage is used for writing and the other port of the storage is used for reading. A single clock FIFO circuit uses the same clock signal for both reading and writing. A dual clock FIFO circuit uses different clock signals for reading and writing. As a result, dual clock FIFO circuits may introduce metastability issues.